herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daigo Kiryu
Daigo Kiryu is Kyoryu Red, the leader of the Kyoryugers and the main protagonist of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Personality Daigo is a very upbeat person, optimistic and often nice to others. He is shown to have great aspirations as a hero, hence why he is the one who is given the powers of auxiliary Zyudenryu by the elder Kyoryugers. History Past When he was young, Daigo traveled with his father Dantetsu Kiryu around the world. Becoming a Kyoryuger When the Deboth Army resurfaced in 2013 and launched a series of attacks around the world, including on an Island in the South Sea, Daigo fought back against them. Daigo was observed Torin who, impressed by his courage and bravery gave him a Gabrevolver and awakening Gabutyra from his slumber on the volcano. After Daigo defeats the Deboth forces, Torin offers him the opportunity to become Kyoryu Red, but only if Gabutyra accepts him after being defeated by him. Daigo fought with Gabutyra for one month before he defeated the dinosaur in combat, but Gabutyra did not accept him. Thus, Torin decided to look elsewhere for a new candidate to become Kyoryu Red. However, unwilling to give up, Daigo grabbed Torin before he teleported and was transported to the Tiger Boy Family Restaurant, the front for the Kyoryuger base. When the Deboss Army sends out Debo Hyogakki, one of the three Debo Monsters responsible for wiping out the dinosaurs, Gabutyra attacks him despite not having his Zyudenchi installed. Knowing this could end up being fatal for Gabutyra, Daigo enters the battle to protect him. Out of gratitude, Gabutyra grants Daigo the power of the Kyoryuger and Daigo becomes Kyoryu Red. Go-Busters Vs. Gokaiger When the Go-Busters and Gokaigers were fighting the alliance of the Zangyack remnants and the Vaglass, Daigo showed up to assist Hiromu Sakurada and Captain Marvelous against an army of Gormin and Sugormin led by Waredonaiyer, announcing that the 37th Super Sentai had arrived to help. However, Marvelous pointed out that there was only one of him, causing Kyoryu Red to realize the rest of the Kyoryugers hadn't arrived yet. Once his allies showed up, Kyoryu Red and the Kyoryugers defeated Waredonaiyer and his army. Super Hero Taisen Z Daigo and the Kyoryugers team up with the other Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs to fight against Space Shocker and the Madou Space Crime Syndicate. During the final battle, the Kyoryugers attack Space Shocker's fortress and succeed in defeating Shadow Moon, but are too late to prevent the revival of Demon King Psycho. The Kyoryugers then form Kyoryuzin to combat Psycho and invite Kamen Rider Wizard to join their formation. After Wizard combines WizarDragon with Kyoryuzin, the Kyoryugers and Wizard use their combined power to destroy Psycho. Kyoryugers Vs. Go-Busters Daigo Kiryu and Kyoryugers team up with the Go-Busters, as well as the past Dino Sentai, the Abarangers and Zyurangers, to fight against the forces of Space War God Borudosu, who had teamed up with the Deboth Army to destroy the world. Though Borudosu managed to absorb enough Wicked Life Force to revive, the Kyoryugers, Zyurangers, Abarangers and Go-Busters combine their power and are able to destroy the evil god. Kamen Rider Taisen When the Generalissimo of Badan revealed his true skeletal dinosaur form following the activation of Badan's machine to raise the dead, Daigo Kiryu showed up and summoned Gabutyra to take on the Generalissimo. Though Gabutyra was defeated, the ToQgers then showed up and formed ToQ-Oh to take on the Generalissimo. Daigo and Gabutyra then combined with ToQ-Oh and the DenLiner, forcing the DenLiner to be the legs, to form ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner and use their combined power to destroy the Generalissimo of Badan. 100 YEARS AFTER Daigo Kiryu and the rest of the Kyoryugers were summoned by the SP Zyudenichi to help their great-grandchildren defeat Remorseful Knight Arslevan after he absorbed the cells of Deboth to grow giant. ToQger Vs. Kyoryuger Daigo Kiryu and the Kyoryugers team up with the ToQgers to fight against Creator Devius, the creator of the Deboth Army who invaded the Galaxy Line station and took it hostage. After Devius reaches full power and grows giant sized, the Kyoryugers and ToQgers, with assistance from the Shadow Line, manage to defeat Devius with their united power. Zyuohger Vs. Ninninger KyoryuRed was part of a gathering of the past 38 Sentai Reds led by Red Falcon that intervened to assist the Ninningers and Zyuohgers against Gillmarda. The past Sentai bestowed the teams with their power, allowing them to destroy Gillmarda. Chou Super Hero Taisen A version of Kyoryu Red Carnival from the Game World was part of a team of the strongest Super Sentai that emerged from the Game World along with a team of the strongest Kamen Riders to assist Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and the Kyurangers against the Shocker army that emerged from the Game World to wreak havoc. Forms Kyoryu Red Daigo's main form, armed with the Gaburevolver and GaburiCalibur. Accessed with the Gabutyra Zyudenchi (Beast Battery). Armed On Daigo's armored form armed with the Gabutyra fang, a claw weapon based on his mecha, Zyudenryu Gabutyra. First appears in Brave 2. Double Armed On A special version of Armed On that appears and is used only in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Gaburincho of Music. Accessed with the W Zyudenchi. Carnival Daigo's primary upgrade form, accessed with the Gabutyra De Carnival Zyudenchi, which shrinks Zyudenryu Gabutyra down into a smaller, Chibi-esque form (Nicknamed "Minityra") that turns into a gun known as the Gabutyra De Carnival. Samba Carnival An enhanced version of Carnival themed after Kyoryuzin's main form, giving Kyoryu Red the powers of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dorikera. First appears in Brave 29. Macho Carnival An enhanced version of Carnival themed after Kyoryuzin's Macho form, giving Kyoryu Red the powers of Gabutyra, Ankydon, and Dorikera. First appears in Brave 29. Kung-Fu Carnival An enhanced version of Carnival themed after Kyoryuzin's Kung-Fu form, giving Kyoryu Red the powers of Gabutyra, Ankydon, and Bunpachy. First Appears in Brave 29 Western Carnival An enhanced version of Carnival themed after Kyoryuzin's Western form, giving Kyoryu Red the powers of Gabutyra, Parasagun, and Zakutor. First appears in Brave 29 Samba Carnival Special An enhanced version of Carnival themed after Zyudenryu Tobaspino, giving Kyoryu Red the powers of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Tobaspino. Apears only in Brave 39 TV-Maga Carnival A special Carnival form used only in the second hyper battle video, themed after PlezuOh Ankydon, it gives Kyoryu Red the powers of Gabutyra, Ankydon, and Plezuon. Zyudenryu *1. Gabutyra *7. Ankydon (Borrowed from Cyan) *8. Bunpachy (Borrowed from Grey) *9. Plezuon (Borrowed from Violet) *10. Bragigas (Later given to Silver) *00. Tobaspino Notes To Be Added See Also *Tyler Navarro- His Power Rangers counterpart Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Leaders Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Superheroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Martial Artists Category:The Icon Category:Chaste Category:Strategists Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Predecessor Category:Successful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Bond Creator Category:One-Man Army Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Global Protection Category:Nemesis Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:The Hero Category:Famous Category:Selfless Category:Paragon Category:Bond Protector Category:Rescuers Category:Tricksters Category:Merciful Category:Mascots Category:Master Orator Category:Mutated Category:Determinators Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Parents Category:In Love